


Invisible

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Security!Dean, Shy Castiel, Socially Awkward Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kinda traps his hot neighbor in an elevator.. hoping to just catch the guy's' attention for like 2 minutes.. that's all he needs. </p><p>Castiel tries to make conversation but gives Dean the idea that he's not interested... </p><p>So what' happens to these two dorks? Destiel Obviously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Okay so his plan was a little crazy, maybe more than just a little but he let it go. He’d waited far too long and the guy wouldn’t even look him in the eye.. so he was gonna get his five minutes.. no matter the cost. He waited until the perfect opportunity. The gorgeous dark haired man came through the door with his nose stuck in a newspaper just like always. It was nearly midnight but both of their schedules seemed to be out of whack, Dean worked the late shift and blue-eyes seemed to leave early and come in late.

They’d lived on the same floor of the same building for over a month and Dean had tried to start conversations, tried to approach the man but he was constantly distracted, or with someone, or somehow unattainable. So that’s when he decided this had to stop, and figured if the guy wasn’t interested .. hey he’d deal with it. He could be a grownup, but if the only reason he wasn’t already head over heels in love with Dean was because he couldn’t stop looking down for five seconds...well… that was just unacceptable.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean waited until the doors were partially shut, enough that no human being could have squeezed through it without a broken bone or two, and pushed the button causing the elevator to shut down completely. He rushed over to check on everything, playing the innocent bystander. 

“Hey man, uh you okay in there?”

“Yes, everything seems to be in order. Do you know when someone can be here to fix this?” the gorgeous man asked as Dean moved closer.

“Sorry buddy, I dunno...I could maybe try to help you open it but I don't think it would do much good.. the thing has been on the fritz lately.” Dean smiled through the crack and locked eyes with the blue ones on the other side. 

“Finally.” Dean thought, and sure enough he was rewarded with a kind smile.

“It’s okay perhaps I should just read…” He trailed off.

“Or I could keep you company for a few minutes, you know.. until someone gets here to fix it..” Dean said with a cocky grin. Damn he’d gotten his (one look is all it would take) that he’d been asking for, and he’d still almost lost the guy to a damn book or newspaper.

“You, uh you wouldn’t mind? I mean… I know you’re working…” 

Dean thought hard about it for a minute and wondered exactly how the guy knew he was working, he didn't wear a uniform...he knew the man sure as hell hadn't seen him on the job in the last month...hence the plan. So that left the question of how he knew Dean worked security for their building? Maybe the stranger was a really good guesser. He shook his head trying to refocus himself so he didn't look weird.

"Nah man, it's cool. There's nothing really going on out here anyway. So, uh..what's your name?" Dean asked, and flicked his tongue across his lips as he took in the full view. It wasn't often he had long enough to admire the unnamed man, it felt nice for it not to be rushed.

"It's Castiel, I'm sorry I haven't been more polite in the past and introduced myself. It must seem incredibly rude of me but I.." He paused as if he were unsure if what he'd planned on saying was really such a good idea.

"Don't worry about it, I uh..I've noticed you're a pretty busy guy so there's no reason to be sorry. I'm Dean, by the way." He said with the most genuine smile he could force on his face, while he simultaneously tried to convince himself he wasn't batshitcrazy. 

"Yes, I suppose that's true .." Once again trailing off.

Dean figured maybe this guy really didn't want to be there, obviously no one wants to be trapped in an elevator. However, it had never occurred to him that the gorgeous man he'd been crushing on for ages wouldn't want to be stuck talking with him. So he decided the jig was up, Cas just wasn't interested.

"Oh wow, sometimes I can be really thick. Let me check the elevator override settings and see if I can't get you out of here. I'm so sorry I should have thought of that earlier." Dean said with a much smaller, somewhat disappointed smile.

Dean walked back over to the security desk and made it look like he'd gone through a fair amount of typing, before clicking the button to power the thing back up. It hadn't been more than a couple minutes, but he'd felt guilty long enough. Certainly more so now that he knew Cas still didn't see him...well not like he wanted him to anyway. 

The gorgeous man stepped off the elevator and gave a quick wave before heading upstairs. Dean felt an awful churning in the pit of his stomach, but he still had a few more hours on the clock. That obviously meant he couldn't go up to his apartment and mope, which only furthered his frustration. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that things would go back to normal tomorrow and he could be invisible again.

\---------------------------------------

Castiel cursed himself for being so damn socially awkward, of course he had to make a fool of himself in front of the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen....Dean..his name was Dean but Castiel had already known that before the perfect pink lips had moved. Castiel was the one responsible for hiring the sex on legs, head of security for their upscale apartment complex. 

His family owned the building and when the previous man retired, it fell on Castiel to replace him. Since he was the only one in his family who actually lived there, they had volunteered him for the job of human resources. He saw no reason to spend thousands on a home for himself when he could stay in a two bedroom apartment for free, and have more than enough space.

When he'd read through the resumes he'd been more than a little impressed with Dean Winchester. The man had amazing credentials and glowing professional references. That wasn't what made the decision for him though it was the personal recommendations from his brother and his last employer, a woman named Ellen Harvelle.

Ellen raved about what a good worker Dean was, but also how charming and personable he could be. She said he had a charismatic charm that could draw anyone in and she'd certainly been right. It was like a magnet once Castiel set eyes on him, with his easy going attitude and genuine smile.

Sam Winchester was what sealed the deal though, it was easy to see the pride and love in his eyes when he spoke about his brother. He'd told Castiel the story of how they'd come to live in New York, that his mother had died not long after he was born. His hands had shaken as he continued to talk about how his dad had always been a little off after she passed. He relayed that Dean was the one to raise and care for him as a parent would have, even though the was just a child himself. 

After they'd finished their lunch Castiel shed more than a few tears as he thought about how rough things must have been for them. He was more than a little in awe of how well Dean had handled things. That was when he decided that if he was going to hire someone he trusted to look after things, and live rent free in such a nice place...there would be no better candidate. 

It wasn't until a few days later that he actually saw the man. Dean's face was alight as he spoke to the receptionist and asked for his keys politely. Castiel had just stepped out of the elevator, and he stood there and stared with his mouth wide open. The gorgeous man didn't see his ridiculous display, which thankfully saved him the embarrassment of having been caught foaming at the mouth.

After that, Castiel made sure to keep himself distracted as to not be the weird creepy guy that had a staring problem. Occasionally he would purchase a newspaper just a block from his building so he would have something to occupy his gaze. It was so often in fact, that he'd called and cancelled his subscription to the same paper because he'd been buying it twice daily. 

"Maybe tomorrow I'll say hello, it can't be that hard... I spoke to him today, and didn’t have too much trouble." he said to himself, as he prepared his dinner. "Yeah, definitely tomorrow." 

\------------------------------------------

Dean was more than prepared to let things go. It didn't feel good but he'd made up his mind...and once Dean Winchester came to a decision that was it. Nothing but the occasional puppy eyes he got from his brother had ever set him back, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Hello Dean." Came the deep husky voice toward the end of his shift.

"Hey Cas..." He replied with a smile and a wave.

Okay, so maybe some gorgeously blue eyes could change things too...


End file.
